The present invention relates in general to a massaging apparatus. In accordance with the invention the apparatus is of relatively simple construction and uses a relatively large number of massaging beads individually and rotatably supported to contact the person's back or other portion of the body to provide a massaging action. The apparatus is preferably portable and has as its principle use a massaging panel supported from an automobile seat.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved massaging apparatus and one that is of relatively simple construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a massaging apparatus that uses a plurality of individually supported beads that are rotatable by body contact to provide the massaging action.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a massaging apparatus that is portable, that can be easily used for massaging any part of the body that is preferably used in conjunction with supporting brackets hung from an automobile seat for massaging a person's back.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention the massaging apparatus generally comprises a relatively large number of massaging balls or beads which may be constructed of glass but preferably are constructed of a plastic material. These beads are supported in a planar array between a double-walled support structure. One of the walls defining the support structure has bead-positioning cavities while the other wall of the structure has openings through which the beads extend to contact the person's back or other part of his body. The majority of the beads are of a first, smaller size while a relatively few number of beads--located along a central vertical axis, are of a larger size. The larger beads are meant to align with the cavity in a person's back along the spine. The apparatus also preferably has support straps to support the apparatus from an automobile seat. These straps connect at top opposite edges of the apparatus by an interlocking arrangement.